Congratulations
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Song fic to Blue October’s Congratulations. The song is kinda like the words that they say to each other. GSR!


Congratulations

Summary: Song fic to Blue October's Congratulations. The song is kinda like the words that they say to each other. GSR!!!

A/N: First Song Fic, This will be GSR!

Gil Grissom watched Sara Sidle walk down the long aisle, the train of her white dress falling behind her. She looked so beautiful the way the dress accentuated her legs, of course she was always beautiful to him. When the priest said "You may kiss the bride," he wished it were him she was kissing. He let a tear slip from his eye as he saw her smiling at her newly found husband.

At the reception he noticed Sara watching Jared, her husband, dance with his sister. She had the biggest smile on her face as she watched him lead his sister around the room. He made his way over to her and asked if he could sit down.

_Is that seat taken  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me_

Sara's smile softened with his offer, yet it didn't quite dissipate completely. "Please." He tried again.

She looked over at Jared who nodded his approval form across the room. Jared didn't know what she wanted but knew that if Sara wanted it he would let her have it. "Sure." She said hesitantly.

He took her hand and led her outside to try and explain what was on his mind.

_My mind it kind of goes fast  
I try to slow it down for you  
I think I'd love to take a drive_

He started leading her to his car. He stopped before his car and faced her, looking into her eyes he started again.

_  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
_

She was dieing with anticipation, she wanted know what he was going to say but she didn't show it. She didn't want him to know what she was thinking.

_My heart  
_

Her heart jumped, he was still in love with her, after all theses years. She looked into his eyes and could still see the love that was there those couple of months they were together. When she heard him say those words she knew she felt the same way.

Looking down to find comfort in her hands she found her rings placed ever so gently on her finger. 'No,' she thought, 'I can't go through another heart break with him, and I'm married he is too late.' "I cant," she started.

_  
My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

She was letting loose of all her frustration. He left her and that was the end of it. They tried it and it didn't work out. She told herself that if it didn't work she would let it go, but know she was married to the man she didn't love, yelling at the man she did love. How did her word become so messed up?

"I never meant to-" he started but was cut off by Sara changing the subject.

"Why are you here?"

"For your wedding." He stated the obvious.

"No, why are you here, outside with me, now?"

_I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been  
My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him._

The last part made his heart break. He couldn't believe he wasn't the one who was marrying Sara. "Sara, I never wanted to lose you."

"So why did you leave?"

"I had to."

"No you didn't, you could have left your job if you really loved me."

"I could have and would have but you couldn't. I wouldn't let you give up all that you've worked for just for me. That would be selfish. I loved you and knew that you needed a life." She stared at him. "Without me, I mean. God I never know what to say around you." He said frustrated.

_  
My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My hearts  
_

"Gil! I am married, you left me, we are over." A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Gil's hand raised to wipe away the tear and his hand stayed there long after it was gone. Sara stepped back violently. "No!"

_My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
_

"I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I never meant to do anything. I'm leaving Vegas."

"What! Gil, why?"

"There is nothing left for me in Vegas anymore." His hand caressed her cheek.

"Gil…"

"Sara…" He ran touched his lips to hers ever so lightly. Sara started crying. Gil backed away realizing what he had just done.

_  
And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me)_

Sara's tears were now streaming quickly down her face. "Gil, I love you."

Tears of joy were stinging his eyes, ready to spill. "I love you too."

_And I can't this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
can't change your mind_

Gil stood in the airport, ready to board the plane. Before he handed his ticket Sara called his name. He spun around to see her running towards him, bag in hand. "Sara, what are you doing here?" Sara kissed him passionately.

_  
(You left me)_

Sara admitted.

"Sara, I had a plane to catch."

"You didn't wake me."

"I left you a note."

"I wanted to say good bye."

He kissed her on the lips, "Good bye."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm going with you, got my ticket right here."

_  
Can't change you mind  
(You left me) _

"I thought I explained that." He joked. He kissed her and showed how much she loved him by marking each kiss with a

_(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)_

Those words meant, I love you, I will always love you, and I will be forever with you.

"I will never leave you again."

As they boarded the plane they saw the couple sitting next to each other making out. They smiled at each other and sat down. When the plane got off into the air Grissom bumped the elbow of the man next to him, the one that was busy making out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he stopped mid sentence when he realized that the man next to him was Jared.

"No problem, Gil. Hey, Sara." They all blushed, even the girl that Jared is with since she was at the wedding.

"Hello, Jared." She forced a smile and turned away from him leaning her back into Gil.

'Six hours sitting next to my fiancés ex husband, what joy.' He thought to himself while giving Sara a kiss on the top of her head.

_Go away  
Make it go away  
Please._

PLZ, R&R and my story Honeymoon is on its way!


End file.
